Complications
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Booth and Brennan try to deal when complications arise during her pregnancy. Booth/Brennan


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: Written for LJ's hc_bingo. My prompt was _difficult pregnancy. _I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Twenty-three weeks pregnant with twins, Temperance Brennan was exhausted. She was now working less because standing on her feet for too long hurt. She hadn't been out in the field with Booth for weeks, because he was worried about her and the twins' health.<p>

The forensic anthropologist had just stopped to go to the bathroom (again) when a sudden bout of dizziness hit. She had been fighting off a headache all day, and wasn't feeling all that great. Brennan swayed for a few seconds, but luckily, Hodgins was near her and caught his boss. He helped her to stand up.

"Dr. Brennan, are you okay?"

"I don't feel so good." Brennan didn't know what was wrong, but she was suddenly terrified. Her vision blurred for a second, something she informed her colleague of.

Cam walked into the room to ask a question about the case, but Hodgins interrupted her. "Call for an ambulance. Something's wrong."

Cam did just that, running to find the nearest phone to call 911. After hanging up with them, she called Booth to tell him what exactly was going on. He showed up just a few seconds after the paramedics did.

"Doctor Brennan, let's take you to the hospital, just to be safe rather than sorry," one of the EMTs insisted.

The blurred vision had gone away, but Brennan was still feeling sick. She agreed and for once, let Booth and Hodgins help her outside to the ambulance. The trip to the hospital didn't take all that long.

After running some tests, a doctor came around to inform them of the diagnosis. "Is something wrong?" Booth was pretty worried about his girlfriend and babies. What if she lost one or both of them? What were they supposed to do?

Luckily, the doctor interrupted him and derailed that grim train of thought. "The tests we ran came back with results, and it looks like pre-eclampsia, Doctor Brennan and Agent Booth."

"Pre-eclampsia?" Booth vaguely remembered hearing about that when Rebecca had been pregnant with Parker, but he couldn't remember what it was.

"It's high blood pressure. Can be bad for the babies and me." Brennan was suddenly terrified. How bad was her case?"

"We're going to perform an ultrasound to see how bad it is and what we're going to do in this situation." A few seconds later, Booth and Brennan were seeing their daughters again. Despite himself, Booth grinned. He always loved seeing the babies.

"So, what's going to happen?" A terrified Brennan had a death grip on Booth's hand, and he was trying to pretend like it didn't hurt.

"Baby A and Baby B seem to be perfectly healthy for the time being. Your pre-eclampsia seems to be mild, not severe. However, you still have a long way to go in this pregnancy and you're having twins. Doctor Brennan, you will be going on bed rest for the remainder of this pregnancy. Your regular OB/GYN will monitor you closely. I'm going to keep you overnight just for observation. We'll be monitoring your blood pressure all night."

Brennan didn't want to go on bed rest, but she would do anything to make sure the twins were healthy. "Thank you. I appreciate this."

Booth shook the doctor's hand and then sat back down when she left. He leaned over and kissed his girlfriend. "I love you, Bones."

Brennan nervously smiled at him. "Me too. Booth, what are we going to do? I was helping you solve Antoinette Muldwin's murder. I still have a few more months to go in this pregnancy. How am I supposed to get anything done?"

Despite the fact that he was worrying about all those things himself, Booth didn't want her panicking. It couldn't be good for her already high blood pressure. "Hey, Bones, calm down. Everything's going to be okay. All three of you will be healthy. We'll hire a maid for home and a visiting nurse to help you out until I get home. And I know you hate the idea, but it makes sense."

Brennan went to go argue, but then realized that her boyfriend made sense. "Fine. Booth, you need to call the Jeffersonian and inform everyone of the situation. They're probably worried."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes. You want anything to eat?"

Brennan shook her head. "I ate a little bit ago. I'm not hungry."

"I'm bringing you food anyway." He reluctantly left the room and went outside to call their friends and explain to them what had happened.

Booth stayed with his girlfriend the rest of the day. When she was discharged the next day, he helped her (despite the complaining) to the car. As soon as they arrived at their apartment, she took a shower and then headed straight to bed.

Angela showed up around noon with Michael. Brennan was mindlessly watching TV while Booth sat next to her and read up on pre-eclampsia on the Internet. He was determined to know everything he could about it. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Fine. I still have a headache, but otherwise, I'm feeling better." Brennan had only been home and on bed rest for three hours, and she was already sick of it. No matter how much she wanted to, the forensic anthropologist wasn't going to complain.

"Aw. I'm sorry. Whenever I get the chance, I'm going to be by and we'll have some fun. How does that sound?"

"Great! Now, can I see my godson?" Brennan adored Michael. She always found excuses to stop by Angela and Hodgins' house and play with the baby.

"Of course." Angela handed her son over to her best friend and sat down on the bed.

"I'm really uncomfortable right now." Booth was in the middle of them and honestly didn't know what to do next.

"Suck it up and deal with it. You're the one who chose to sit in the middle." Angela struggled not to burst out laughing at the look on his face. Booth sighed and went back to reading.

The weeks passed and soon enough, Brennan was in her thirty-first week of pregnancy. Booth came home for lunch one day to find his girlfriend watching TV and crying. "What's wrong, Baby?" He wondered if something had happened.

Brennan struggled to talk in between sobs. "I'm watching this show and Lily loves Aldrick, but she can't tell him because he's comatose and might not wake up."

Booth stared at her. "Are you watching a soap opera?"

"Yes! There's nothing else in and I got very much involved in this." Brennan had calmed down a little and was feeling stupid to overreacting to a soap opera of all things.

He laughed. "I'm glad you got that involved. Nothing wrong with it." He sat down next to her and handed her a sandwich. They both started eating.

By week thirty-three, Brennan was sick and tired of bed rest. "I can't do this anymore," she sobbed to Cam, who had stopped by to visit her. The forensic anthropologist was crying and she didn't know why. The pregnancy was really screwing her up.

"Hey. You definitely can, Dr. Brennan. There's only a few more weeks left. And then you and Booth can meet your daughters! Have you picked names yet?"

Brennan shook her head. "We have to choose four names – Two first names and two middle ones – and it's very hard. We can't agree on anything." She actually wanted to wait until she could meet the babies to name them.

"I imagine that is very hard. How are you feeling?"

"Despite the high blood pressure and occasional headache, I'm feeling okay." Staying in bed all the day was wearing thin. At least she and Booth had a lot of visitors.

Rebecca dropped Parker off for the weekend a few hours later. Cam had left and the nurse opened the door for him. "Hi, Bones!"

Brennan smiled at him. "Hi, Parker! How are you?"

"I'm great! Mom bought me this new book last week that I really wanted to read to you."

"Of course!" Parker snuggled in next to her and Brennan beamed as he began reading the book to her. She loved this little boy so very much.

Booth found them that way when he arrived an hour later. Brennan was just about ready to fall asleep and his son was still reading to her. He took a quick picture and then said hello to both.

Brennan hit her thirty-sixth week of pregnancy when something happened. The back pain had been constant all day, but the forensic anthropologist hadn't worried until she went to the bathroom and noticed she was bleeding. She quickly called her nurse, who decided rushed to call 911 Brennan was in and out of it by the time the EMTs arrived and rushed her to the hospital.

She was only vaguely aware when Booth showed up in the emergency room. "The ultrasound showed a placental abruption, so we're taking her in for an emergency C-section," she heard the doctor tell her boyfriend.

When Brennan awoke, she felt slightly better. Her blood pressure was still elevated, however, as a result of the pre-eclampsia. That wouldn't go away for a few more weeks. "Babies?" she questioned Booth.

"Hey, Bones. Don't worry. Baby Girl A and Baby Girl B are both healthy. They're in the NICU to monitor them for a little while. You scared the crap out of me." He had been terrified upon getting the call. Booth had been at a crime scene at the time. After making sure there was another agent to take over for him, he had bolted towards the hospital.

"I remember hearing placental abruption?"

He nodded. "Yup. They said it was bad, so they decided that an emergency C-section, especially coupled with the pre-eclampsia, was the best route. They stopped the bleeding. You're fine now, too, by the way."

"Can I see the babies?"

"How about next time? You're still tired." He smiled at her as Brennan's eyes fluttered and she fell back asleep.

The next day she awoke, she was more aware. Angela and Hodgins stopped by for a quick visit. Cam was baby-sitting Michael and had promised to stop by later. "You have to stop scaring us like this." Angela had freaked out when she got the call from Booth three days earlier.

"Sorry." Brennan felt guilty for worrying everyone. She hadn't meant to.

"You don't have to apologize. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but mostly fine." She still hadn't held her daughters yet, which was driving her crazy and making her worry.

Booth and Brennan were left alone twenty minutes later. Two nurses came by with the twins. They had left the NICU already and were in the regular nursery. Brennan was handed Baby A, while Booth got Baby B. "They're beautiful." Booth was in awe.

"They're perfect." She couldn't stop staring at her daughters.

"So names yet? We've had so long to think about this."

"How do you feel about Daphne for Baby A?" The name had hit Brennan as soon as she had been handed her eldest daughter.

"Daphne? I think I like it." Booth thought it fit for her.

"Now we need a middle name. Any suggestions?"

"Elizabeth. Her name is Daphne Elizabeth Brennan-Booth."

"Hello there, Daphne Elizabeth." Brennan was in awe of the twins. She loved them so much already.

"And what's your name, Baby B? Huh?" Booth and Brennan switched babies (It had been extremely hard, but a nurse had helped them out.) and began looking through the baby names book again.

Booth kept going back to one name, even as he flipped through the book. "Anastasia! I don't know why, but I love that name."

"Anastasia Chloe Brennan-Booth." She loved the name Chloe and using it as a middle name seemed to work.

"That works. I love it." It had been a long nine months, and Booth was just glad that his daughters and girlfriend were all healthy. It had been a long pregnancy.

"Welcome to the world, Daphne Elizabeth and Anastasia Chloe. Your daddy and I love you very much." Brennan was getting oddly sentimental, and she didn't know why.

Despite a pregnancy filled with complications, neither Booth nor Brennan would change a thing.

Their whole world had been tilted on its axis for good, and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
